The Story, Here After
by constantlycold
Summary: Life two weeks after the finale, set in Mohinder's POV. Warning, Character death.. Possible AU for any episode after the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes, I realize this will probably be very AU once the second season starts. It's a bit of a one-shot, it's my first Heroes fic, so seriously, I need reviews to tell me if it's half-decent enough to continue. Thanks to BR for the title...**

**Warnings: Ummm, there is a character death... little bit of language... nothing big though**

**Spoilers: all of Season 1, so don't read it unless you have seen the Finale.**

Mohinder couldn't believe it. Everything was happening so fast, he was barely able to comprehend anything. It had all started once he met Molly Walker. Actually, it was all before that, it all started before he was born, with his father in India.

Chandra Suresh was not a simple man. To Mohinder, it seemed that he spent all his time researching. It was like it was his life's goal. Up until this year, Mohinder had no idea what his father's research was even about. He had learned long ago not to challenge his father's theories.

Mohinder stopped, there was no use thinking about the past. He knew what his father did. It seemed now that everyone did. His father was a world-reknowned geneticist, but that's not why everyone knew about him. He was the geneticist who wrote "Activating Evolution." It was basically a guide for anyone with "special abilities"

Mohinder got up from his computer and sighed. It had been two weeks since the near explosion. Currently, he was taking care of Molly Walker. She was cute and extremely intelligent, but Mohinder was not sure how much longer he could keep up in terms of money. He had barely had enough for himself, much less a ten year old girl.

"_I could give her up to the Saunders family"_ thought Mohinder. No. There was no way that Molly would want to leave him. After the death of Parkman, Mohinder was all she had left. He had yet to tell her of Parkman's death. He knew she would take his death hard. He had been her hero. He saved her from Sylar once, and was the only one who could find her after Sylar had brutally murdered her parents.

_Sylar._ There was that name again. Mohinder could only hope the worst for him. He had witnessed him being stabbed by a young Japanese man who seemed to have suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The thing that unnerved Mohinder was that he clearly remembered seeing Sylar's lifeless body on the ground, but he had been too distracted trying to help Parkman. By the time the police and paramedics got there, there was no sign of Sylar's body, just a blood trail leading into the sewers. The police searched most of it and came back empty. Sylar had escaped again.

He thought back to the days when he and Zane Taylor would travel around the country warning people on the List. He felt so foolish now, so clueless. He had been leading Sylar to all those people and never noticed. Sure, he had always though Zane was a little odd, but he had never expected the truth. He remembered finding out that Zane was Sylar. He remembered all that anger... He remembered that fateful day he confronted Zane about Sylar... and the aftermath... Peter Petrelli.

To this day he still has no idea what happened with Peter. He clearly remembered seeing him die... he returned his dead body to his family. But then, the night of the bomb, Peter was there.. he was the bomb, he was sure of it!

He sighed once agian sat back down in his chair. He tried not to think back on that night. Too much had happened, it had been a very long night. He and Molly immediately went to the hospital with Parkman, and they had both ended up staying there for hours. Eventually in the morning, Mohinder took her back to his apartment. She wouldn't understand. How could she? She was ten years old and she had lost everyone who was important to her. That's why he can't leave her... it would be yet another disappointment to her.

"So when are we going to go see Officer Parkman again? I made him a get well card" That was the third time this morning that Molly had asked him that. He didn't know what to say. He knew it would be cruel not to tell her, but at the same time, he didn't want to say anything.

"Well, he's really sick Molly... I think we should wait to see if he get's better soon"

"But, how is he going to get better without my get well card?" It broke his heart to see her talk like this, she was so young.

"Well, I'll phone up the hospital and see how he is. Here, do you want me to phone up the Saunders and see if Micah can come over?" He asked with a smile on his face. On the night of the explosion Mohinder and Molly met up with the Saunders family in Kirby Plaza. Nikki had actually been the one who saved Peter from Sylar. Her husband, D.L. had been shot in the shoulder, and it was during his time in the hospital that Molly and Micah (The Saunders ten-year old son) really befriended eachother. D.L. was fine now, but they still remained in New York

"Well, ok... but I really want to see Officer Parkman soon. He saved my life... He saved me from the boogyman!" Mohinder wondered if he should ask Molly about Sylar... to see if she could find him. But he didn't want to scare her, she probably thinks he's dead. He guessed it was better that way, not living in fear of him.

Suddenlt the phone rang, Mohinder ran to get it but Molly got there first.

"Hello, this is Mohinder's!" Molly basically yelled into the phone "Sure, you want to talk to him? Ok" She handed Mohinder the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Mohinder? It's Noah Bennet." Noah... that name rang a bell. Yes, Noah was there the night of the near-explosion, his daughter was also there, she had been the one to nearly shoot Peter. Mohinder was also familar with him because Noah had checked a couple of times to see how Parkman was before he died. He quickly asked Molly to leave the room, which she did.

"Oh, what do you want?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to ask it, but I need you to get Molly to find Sylar."

No, there was no way he was going to ask her to do that. Molly was a ten year old girl, not some machine that you can put money into and expect an answer.

"What? No way Noah, she's ten years ol-"

"Please Mohinder, You and I both know Sylar's not dead, he's still out there." Noah cut him off. Mohinder didn't care, Yes, he realized Sylar was still alive... it was always in the back of his head when he was alone, or trying to fall asleep.

"What the hell do you expect to do if you find him Noah? Shoot him? You will end up just like Parkman, You and I doth know Sylar can't be stoped without Peter, and considering he's missing right now, I guess Sylar's unstoppable..."

"No, Mohinder, you don't understand. I know Sylar's next prey will be Claire, he's been wanting her power for a long time, Peter was always there to save her, but now that Peter's not here, I have to do the best I can, and I can't do that without knowing where he is... Please Mohinder... it's for Claire."

Mohinder really felt torn. He understood where Noah was coming from, he wanted nothing more than to protect his family. Besides, if Sylar did get Claire's power, he would be unstoppable, no matter what Peter did. But he couldn't just ask Molly to do something like this.

"Listen Noah" He said. "I know where you are coming from, just let me think on it for a bit, Here, I will phone you tomorrow at 2:00 with my answer" Without waiting for a response, he immediately hung up the phone.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad just to ask Molly this one last thing...

**A/N Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N... This is the second chapter to my story... I haven't been able to update is because I have been so busy with school... but I have two exams left! So I can update more later... Feel free to give suggestions and critism :D It helps!**

**Warnings: None for this chapter.**

**THANKS: to my Beta ColorMeToxic... for being awesome!**

It was a bright, cool day in New York. Mohinder had answered Noah's phone call telling him he would meet him today in Kirby Plaza, where it had all happened. He and Molly were just turning a corner when Molly interupted their silence.

"So, are we going to go see that guy with the glasses?" Molly asked.

He had decided to let Molly see Noah. If Molly did tell Noah where Sylar was, they could alert the police. Mohinder had already recieved phonecalls from agent Audrey Hanson. She has been on Sylar's trail for almost a year, but she had never been able to catch him. She would be the first person Mohinder contacts if he can just get Molly to find Sylar.

"Yeah, he's just going to ask you some questions, that's all. Besides, once we leave we can go get some ice cream! How would you like that?"

"Oh! I would love that! But-"

_Oh Please don't say anything about Parkman, Please don't say anything about Parkman._ Mohinder desperately thought to himself. "I think I'd rather go see officer Parkman. I can give him my card!" Molly finished.

This was the time Mohinder had been dreading, he can't keep just telling her Parkman was alright. He had to tell her he was gone. He had no idea how he was going to go about this.

"Molly" He bent down on his knees to get level with her. "There is something I need to tell you about Officer Parkman"

He could already see tears beginning to make there way into her big eyes. How was he going to tell her that her number one hero died?

"You know how Officer Parkman has been sick, because he got hurt that night two weeks ago? Well, he was in a lot of pain, he was hurt really bad"

"Did he die?" Molly asked.

"Yes" He answered rather bluntly.

Molly started wiping the tears from her eyes... Only to have more fall down. "No, he couldn't have died! He's my hero!" She started crying. This is exactly what Mohinder would haved hoped not to happen. He didn't know what to say or what to do . He felt so bad but he really had no idea what to do with her

"Molly, it's going to be ok.. C'mon, let's go talk to Mr.Bennet"

"Are we going to catch the boogeyman?! It's his fault! He killed Officer Parkman!" Molly said in a fierce tone.

"What? Molly... The boogeyman is dead... we saw that" Mohinder replied. He really didn't want to end up talking about Sylar.

"Then why can I still see him?"

Mohinder thought for a minute. _I could ask her now if she can still find him. Now is a better time than ever._. But, as much as he wants to, He knows he should confont someone like Noah, or Angela Petrelli. It is definently a good thing if Molly is willing to help them. He was worried that she would be too heartbroken from the past year to want to help. _N_o, this is a good thing...

"You can see him Molly? Like when you think about him, you know where he is" Mohinder asked. He needed to know where Sylar was.

"Yes... I thought i saw him die that night a couple weeks ago... But then, about a week ago, i was thinking about Officer Parkman, and then, I thought about _him_ and I saw him... It has to be him. He's alive, I can't see dead people... no matter how hard I tried I was never able to see my mom or dad, but I saw him.. I think he's around here in New York, i'm not too sure though." More tears fell into her face when she talked about her parents.. Mohinder knew that Sylar had brutally murdered them.

"Ok, Molly... We are going to go talk to Mr. Bennett about this ok? Mr. Bennett really wants to find the boogeyman too... we can work together, like a team? How would you like that?"

"Ok, but can we go for ice cream first?" She asked

"Sure!" Mohinder smiled. He was happy. Happy that Molly was willing to help them. He really didn't want to have to aske her to find Sylar. But she had made it easy. Now he could go meet up with Noah and they could work as a team.

There was still one concern Mohinder had.. and that was.. if he could remember clearly. The night of the near-explosion, Molly mentioned someone who was worse than Sylar. Mohinder didn't think there _was_ anything worse than Sylar. Sylar cut open people's heads and took their brains. He did it for no reason than for personal gain. To be special. _No, _Mohinder thought, _you can't get much worse than that. _He would have to talk to Noah about that.

I remembered what Noah had told him.. the night of the explosion. He had said that we can't trust the fact that we think Sylar is dead... Not until we see his dead body burned to ashes. But Mohinder had paid no attention to that. He really tried not to think about Sylar much.

He often wondered if he should ask Molly about Peter Petrelli. No one had seen him since the night of the near-explosion. Mohinder had felt very guilty when he saw Peter there in Kirby Plaza. He remembered how Peter had come to him a couple months ago, thinking he was his father, he had asked for help. Mohinder did not believe a word Peter had said.. that "I can fly, but only if my brother is around" or "paint when I'm with my druged up friend." He had sent him away. It was only after this that he had realized that Peter had to potential to possibly be one of the more powerful people with abilities. Now he can't help but think that maybe this whole situation with the bomb in New York could have been prevented if Mohinder had not sent him away.

"Mohinder?" Molly broke his train of thought. _Oh well. No use thinking about the past. There is no way to change it._

"Yes Molly"

"Arn't we going to go for ice cream? You just kinda zoned out there for a minute or two"

"Oh.. Yes.. Sorry about that Molly. You know us old people. We love to think about things." He hoped that joke would lighten the mood a bit. He didn't want Molly to think he was a depressive science freak who was hell-bent on catching a serial killer who is suposibly dead.

"So Molly, what type of ice cream do you want" He asked as they continued down the street looking for somewhere to get ice cream. He hoped they would find one quickly. They needed to meet up with Noah soon.

**A/N Read and review :D**


End file.
